


So What Are We Gonna Do?

by Robothead



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Chaptered, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Formula 1, Love, M/M, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robothead/pseuds/Robothead
Summary: A Simi Love StoryKimi breaks Sebastians heartBut then fixes it





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So..  
> This is my very first time writing fanfiction. 
> 
> I have been going through a Simi addiction. (Sebastian Vettel and Kimi Raikkonen)
> 
> I love those guys seperately and when they're together and the fics I read about them have inspired me to write my own.
> 
> I can't promise regular updates as I'm quite busy with work, and also because writing doesn't come naturally to me. So it takes me some time to write anything.
> 
> English isn't my native language so I apologise for any mistakes or not making sense at times

Sebastian had been ecstatic. After years of pining from afar, he'd finally gotten the courage to  
ask Kimi to a proper dinner with him. And the thing that fills him with absolute joy is that Kimi  
had said yes. 

But right now he's regretting his courage. Because while Kimi had seem happy to go out with  
him, he hasn't spoken to him all night. Normally that would be fine, because even though  
Sebastian loves to talk, he has never felt the need to fill the air with needless chatter with Kimi.  
They just understood each other perfectly without having to use words. 

No, what upsets him right now is the fact that Kimi hasn't been able to stop talking to someone  
else. 

Sebastian had specifically asked the restaurant for a bit of a private corner, so he and Kimi  
could spent the night quietly talking and getting to know each other in a whole other way, far  
away from prying eyes. 

But the corner hadn't been private enough. Because as soon as they had sat down and ordered  
their drinks and food, someone had been standing next to their table….and hadn't left. 

Kimi had sprung up and, in an act so unlike him, had gathered the person in his arms and  
warmly hugged and kissed them. Yes the kiss was on the cheeks, but the fond look he gave  
them and the gentleness he showed spoke of an ease between the two of them that made  
Sebastian quite uncomfortable. 

Kimi had introduced the person to Sebastian and he had learned that this was Minttu, Kimi's  
girlfriend. 

"It's so good to finally meet you, Kimi has talked about you so much it's like I already know you!" 

The genuine smile on her face made it so Sebastian could do nothing else but grab her hand  
and kiss her cheeks. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Minttu. I wish I could say the same, but apparently Kimi and I  
haven't spend enough time together lately if he forgot to tell me about his beautiful girl." 

Sebastian had replied with false cheer and shot Kimi a look, who had looked back at him with  
an uncomfortable expression on his face. Sadly it appeared Kimi wasn’t that uncomfortable as  
he asked a waiter to set an extra space at the table. 

And that's how Sebastian's night turned from wonderful, to an absolute nightmare.

What should have been the best night of his life so far, turned into him having to watch as Kimi  
and Minttu sat close together and talked quietly in Finnish, seemingly completely forgetting  
about him.

As the night went on, Sebastian just sat there, pushing his food around his plate. This was not how he imagined his night would go. 

Suddenly Kimi looked up at him, and asked him  
“ Food not good, Seb? You haven’t eaten anything.” And he actually looked kind of concerned. 

“How would you know? You haven’t looked my way or talked to me all night!” He hissed. “You know, when I asked you to dinner, I didn’t mean with me as a third wheel to your date!” 

Kimi looked at him bewilderd, but Minttu actually looked a bit guilty. She hadn’t meant to intrude on their time together, she had seen them coming in and was pleasantly surprised they had decided to come to the same place as her and her friends. But now she wasn’t so sure it had been a good idea to come to their table. 

“ I’m sorry Sebastian. I didn’t mean to ruin your night out. I was just happy to see Kimi, and to finally meet you” she said sheepishly, her cheeks turning red a bit. 

Sebastian sighed. Now he felt even worse. But he was just so disappointed. He had thought that this had finally been his chance to change their friendship into something more. But quite the opposite was true. And it broke his heart. 

“ Don’t be sorry. It’s fine. I’ll just leave you two to your dinner and go back to the hotel, I’m not feeling too well anyway. “ he said quietly. 

“Seb..”

“Just enjoy your date, Kimi. I’ll see you later. Minttu, it was lovely meeting you.” And with that he stood up and walked away from their table, from the one person who could make him feel like this. 

Kimi made a move to stand up and go after him but Seb was out the door before he could.


	2. Love?

Kimi stared at the empty seat across from him, wondering what had just happened. Sebastian had seemed in a good mood earlier that day when he invited him to join him for dinner, and he looked fine when they had sat down at the table. 

 

He looked next to him at his girlfriend, who was quietly eating her food while looking down at her plate, and he couldn’t help but feel guilty. Guilty for ignoring Seb, guilty for putting Minttu in such an awkward position and, most of all, guilty for never telling Seb that he was dating someone.

Sebastian was his best friend, so why had he kept this from him? He knew why of course, but he couldn’t bring himself to admit it. 

 

Across town, in the hotel the drivers were staying at for the latest Grand Prix, Sebastian sat down heavily on his bed. How could this have gone so wrong? For years he had been in love with Kimi. And he was pretty convinced that Kimi had felt the same for him.

When Nico had commented to him how good they looked together, how at ease Kimi seemed around him, he had finally convince himself to take the plunge and ask him out. And look how that blew up in his face.

 

Kimi was supposed to be his best friend, but apparently the older man didn’t consider him to be such a good friend if he didn’t even want to tell him he had met someone special. And wasn’t that just a stab in the heart. 

Sebastian felt something wet hit his hands that were folded in his lap. A sob escaped his lips. He didn’t know he could hurt this much. 

As more tears fell from his eyes, he got out of his suit and changed into some comfortable clothes. No use in looking good for anyone now.

He thought about how pretty Minttu had looked in her dress and how Kimi couldn’t keep his eyes off her, and another sob escaped him. How could he, dorky Sebastian, compete with that?

Just when he started to crawl under his covers, someone knocked on his door. Sighing deeply, he wiped across his face with his hands. Trying to erase the tear tracks and to look like he was fine.

 

He opened the door and froze.

“Seb. Can I come in?” Kimi asks softly. 

Sebastian stared at him for a minute, before reluctantly stepping aside. Kimi stepped in the room before he could change his mind. When he walked past Seb he took a quick look at his face. Were those tears? What could have made him cry? 

“Are you okay?” he asked his friend.

“I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be? Did you need anything? Like I said, I’m not feeling well and I was planning to go to bed. “ Sebastian could have hit himself for his nervous rambling.

“I wanted to check on you. You didn’t look okay earlier, and I don’t mean physically. Did it have anything to do with Minttu?” Kimi couldn’t help sounding a bit defensive on the last part.

Sebastian let out a humourless chuckle. “No, Minttu was lovely. Which is why I can’t understand why you wouldn’t tell me about her! I thought I meant more to you than that!” Sebastian paused, closing his eyes. He hadn’t meant to say that.

“Of course you mean a lot to me, you are my best friend!” Kimi replies. 

The reply hurt Sebastian like nothing else could. “Then explain to me why you didn’t tell me you were dating someone” he replied icily.

Kimi didn’t like that tone being directed at him and it made him react in the worst possible way, “I did not know I had to tell you every little detail about my life, you are not my mother!”

Sebastian took a step back as if slapped. How did this all go so wrong, so quickly?   
“Every little detail? I think I deserved as much as hearing you had met someone you were this serious about” he said quietly.

“ Deserve? What makes you think you deserve to know about my love life? “ God, how Kimi wished he could just shut up, but once he got going it was hard to stop. He did feel guilty about this whole situation and it made him lash out. He was the ‘Iceman’. He did not do guilt.

And Sebastian couldn’t take it anymore.“Because I’m in love with you, you asshole!’ 

 

They both froze and stared at one another. 

Shit.


	3. Kiss?

“Because I’m in love with you, you asshole!” 

Kimi stood frozen, staring at Sebastian in shock. He couldn’t believe what he had just heard. Seb loves him? He shook his head. That couldn’t be true. There was no way Sebastian was in love with him. 

He looked up at his friend and saw the panic in his eyes, which were watering again. Sebastian’s breathing was visibly quickening and he understood that if he didn’t do something quickly he would probably go into a full blown panic attack soon.

“Seb hey, Sebby, calm down. It’s okay, just breathe, yeah?” he tried to say as calmly as possible. Which wasn’t easy as his own mind was still reeling.

Sebastian locked eyes with him and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. But how could he, when he had just made the biggest mistake of his life? He had confessed his love to his best friend. His best friend who had a girlfriend. 

He looked down again. How would he ever be able to look Kimi in the eyes again? 

“I’m so sorry Kimi” he choked out. 

And with that Kimi stepped forward and engulfed the younger man in his arms. One arm around his back and the other hand tangled in his hair, carding through it soothingly.

“Shh Sebby. It’s fine. I’m just surprised is all. You don’t have to be sorry for feeling like this.”

Sebastian clung to Kimi while he spoke softly in his ear, burying his face in the other man's neck. He didn’t understand what was happening. He had expected Kimi to yell at him, to be disgusted and leave. He gave a small whimper at the thought of Kimi leaving him, and the other man grabbed the back of his neck gently.

The Finn pulled back a little so he could see Sebastian’s face while he thought. Yes, he was shocked, but maybe not as shocked as he should have been. This was Sebastian after all, and they’d always had a special bond. And it’s not like he’s never thought about this. But over the years he had pushed it to the back of his mind, locked it away as something he could never have. And here Seb was, presenting it in front of him like he could just take it.

But it wasn’t that simple. They had their careers, they were teammates. How would it affect them if they’d get in a relationship with each other? Would it even be allowed? Kimi wasn’t ready to stop racing for Ferrari yet, and he knew that neither was Seb. They’d have to sneak around, lie to everyone around them. And it would be fun at first, but the secrecy would eat at him. If he loved someone, he loved them fully. And he would want to show to that to the world.

And maybe even more important than all that, he was already in a relationship. And he did love Minttu. But, and he hated that he was actually thinking this, was he in love with her? Was he ready to commit himself fully to her when he hadn’t even wanted to tell his closest friend about her?

Sebastian looked on as a range of emotions flicked across the other man's face. And the longer Kimi took to say something, anything, the more resigned he became to the fact that this was it. There wouldn’t be some sort of fairytale ending to this, with Kimi sweeping him off his feet and declaring his undying love for him. And it was like a bucket of ice water fell over him. Calming him down instantly and numbing his emotions.

Kimi, on his part, noticed the exact moment the german wanted to pull away and did the only thing he could think of.

He kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> A very special thank you goes out to CustardCreamies, whos fics I absolutely love and who has most inspired me to write my own. But also because she helped me with writing this and I am very grateful for that. Plus, she has been enabling my addiction like you wouldn't believe


End file.
